Training
by Christy W
Summary: Some of my Faith TtH drabbles set in the the Harry Potter universe (TTH100 Series #15)
1. Contemplation

Title: Contemplation  
Author: Christy  
Rating: FR 7  
TtH Prompt: #71 River  
Fandom/Theme: Angel/Harry Potter  
Word Count: 100  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything from either the Buffyverse or Harry Potter...just borrowing for a bit.  
Distribution: and TtH  
Spoilers: Before HBP for Harry Potter; After _Sanctuary_ for Angel  
Series: Training Pt 1  
A/N: This was written for the tth100. The only linking thing for these is Faith in them.  
Summary: Faith relaxes by the river.

Snape watched her by the riverbank. The breeze blew her hair around, so he was unnerved when she greeted him without turning around.

"How did you know it was me?" he asked, sitting down.

"Ah, come on, you're Potions Master. It leaves a little something behind. So why'd you come here? Dumbledore told me to take a break."

"True. I simply found myself with free time and wanted to ask you about some techniques you've been teaching."

"Well, I usually like my alone time- alone."

"I apologize, but you know your Slayer skills reflect on all we teach these children."


	2. My Own Way

Title: My Own Way  
Author: Christy  
Rating: FR 13  
TtH Prompt: #24 Anger  
Fandom/Theme: Angel/Harry Potter  
Word Count: 200  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything from either the Buffyverse or Harry Potter...just borrowing for a bit.  
Distribution: and TtH  
Spoilers: Before HBP for Harry Potter; After _Sanctuary_ for Angel  
Series: Training Pt 2  
A/N: This was written for the tth100. The only linking thing for these is Faith in them.  
Summary: Faith spars verbally with Snape.

I leapt up, eyes blazing. "Look here, Professor- I didn't have to come teach these kids. I only found out your Voldemort was joining forces with vamps last year. I was just sitting, doing my time, when Dumbledore came asking for my help," I spat out. "Buffy was busy, so I was the only other possibility."

"Yes, being fed, clothed and housed at Hogwarts is just too horrible to endure," Snape said drily.

"Fuck off, Professor. I didn't ask for your opinion. I'm doing this because I don't want these kids caught unaware anymore than you do. That's the reason I agreed to Dumbledore's plan for me to come teach here," I yelled, getting up in his face. I'd had it with Snape and his snooty attitude about pure magic over Slayer strength. I'd show him where he could stick his opinions.

"My dear, I promise, I understand your reasons more than most. Like you, I was once a traitor to those who would call me friend now, so I do know what it's like to have to prove yourself more than needed."

"Oh really?" I sneered.

That's when he pulled me just that little bit forward and kissed me.


	3. Needs Must

Title: Needs Must  
Author: Christy  
Rating: FR 15  
TtH Prompt: #7 School  
Fandom/Theme: Angel/Harry Potter  
Word Count: 200  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything from either the Buffyverse or Harry Potter...just borrowing for a bit.  
Distribution: and TtH  
Spoilers: Before HBP for Harry Potter; After _Sanctuary_ for Angel  
Series: Training Pt 3  
A/N: This was written for the tth100. The only linking thing for these is Faith in them.  
Summary: The result of said verbal sparring.

Oh my, could this man kiss! Snape slanted his mouth across hers, and she moaned, clutching at him, while her mind spun. _Weren't we just arguing with each other?_ she wondered, as he continued kissing her, nibbling on her bottom lip. _Anger to arousal- stranger things have happened,_ she thought as she took up the gambit and started kissing him back, threading her tongue into his mouth. Snape slid his hands up to cradle her face, his lips never seemed to leave her skin for long. He trailed a trail of sensation from her lips down her neck, nibbling on her pulse for a moment. Weak kneed, she slid down in the grass, and Severus joined her, transfiguring their robes into something more comfortable to lay on.

****

Faith curled up beside him, and frowned in thought, Snape asking her what was wrong.

"One time of you is NOT gonna be enough for me, so how's the school gonna deal?"

"Why is anything we do anyone's business but our own?"

She rolled to face him, still slightly flushed from their lovemaking. She smirked, a wicked glint in her eye. "Okay, I gotcha. But, next time, can we use your desk?"


	4. Afterwards

Title: Afterwards  
Author: Christy  
Rating: FR 15  
TtH Prompt: #60 Lake  
Fandom/Theme: Angel/Harry Potter  
Word Count: 250  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything from either the Buffyverse or Harry Potter...just borrowing for a bit.  
Distribution: and TtH  
Spoilers: Before HBP for Harry Potter; After _Sanctuary_ for Angel  
Series: Training Pt 4  
A/N: This was written for the tth100. The only linking thing for these is Faith in them.  
Summary: After the fight with Voldemort, Faith comes back to the lake.

Faith sat and dangled her feet in the water. She and Severus loved coming to the lake to relax. But they didn't do that anymore. It still hurt- even now. She had slept beside him for so many nights- but the loss was still there. They'd fought side by side, but she'd still never seen it coming. Traitor- what an ugly word. She'd been called that herself once. That was one of the reasons they'd connected so well- the kinship of that dark word. A word that had ended up taking him from her. Voldemort had gotten to the Order of the Phoenix the only way he knew how- poison one of their own. So he had- literally and figuratively.

Faith would never forget it- they were all sitting down to dinner and Severus had drunk some of his firewhiskey and started choking. Faith had tried the Heimlich for a moment, long enough for the killer to get away with the incriminating mug.

She heard rustling from behind her, but ignored it as it drew closer. She could do nothing right now. She already knew who it was and how Voldemort had gotten to her- by tugging on the remnants of his soul piece left in her. Without saying a word, Faith pulled the sword out from where she'd been sitting beside it and cut Ginny's head off cleanly. Only then did she speak. "He was the only bright spot in my life. How **DARE** you take him from me!"


End file.
